youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Warriors (Game)
Dimension Warriors is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and was later released for the Nintendo Switch. It is based on the team with the same name that exists in an alternate reality. The game features a total of 36 characters, from sources such as The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Phineas and Ferb, Super Smash Bros, and Penn Zero: Part Time Hero, to name a few. The game has a story mode similar to the Subspace Emissary, but uses characters from cartoons. In 2021, an Xbox One version will be released. "*" means the content is not available on the Xbox One version. Characters *Penn *Boone *Sashi *Tyler *Kevin *Shope *Roach *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *McGee *Gretchen *Squirt *Mr. Game and Watch* *R.O.B* *Kirby* *Olimar* *Pit *Duck Hunt* *Pikachu* *Jigglypuff *Greninja *Charizard *Lucario *Decidueye Unlockable Characters *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Steven *Dipper *Mabel *Omi *Kimiko *Raimundo *Clay *Ping Pong *Ajay *Star *Marco *Rick *Morty *Vinnie *The Doctor *Danny *Future Worm *Ben *Rex DLC Characters *Prohyas *Vambre *Spinnerette *Mecha Maid *Tiger *Mewtwo* *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Roy *Corrin *Samurai Jack *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Arcee *Ratchet *Grimlock *Jazz *Wheeljack *Strongarm *Sideswipe *Sari Sumdac *Link *Toby *Nick *Jessica *Lucas *Cuphead *Mugman *Master Chief (Xbox One only) Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Middleburg *Cornbury *The Galacticus *Endsville *Phineas and Ferb's backyard *Doofinsmirtz Evil Incorporated *Camp Lakebottom *Flat Zone 3 *Greens Greens *The Halberd *Garden of Hope *Palutena's Temple *Skyworld *Duck Hunt *Alola Pokémon League *Poke Floats *Master Chief's World (Xbox One only) Unlockable Stages *Beach City *Gravity Falls *Xiaolin Temple *Kyrat *Echo Creek *The Council of Ricks *Chicago *2017 London *The Time Traveling Lunchbox *Sunset Overdrive Road (Xbox One only) *Racetracks of Forza Motorsport (Xbox One only) Game modes Dimension Warriors has numerous game modes, including Story Mode and Classic Mode. In Story mode, you must save the multiverse from the Subspace Army Bosses Minibosses Bonkers Telepathos Kamek Kibble Blade Blocky Red Bulborb Miasmaros Tutorial Boom Boom Pom Pom Whispy Woods TR-8R World 1: Cornbury World 1-A: Morton Koopa Jr. World 1-B: Mr. Wertz World 2: Danville World 2-A: Lemmy Koopa World 2-B: Dr. Doofinsmirtz World 3: Camp Lakebottom World 3-A: Iggy Koopa World 3-B: Buttsquat World 3-C: Kracko World 4: Popstar World 4-A: Roy Koopa World 4-B: Susie World 4-C: Ice Dragon World 4-EX: Kabula World 5: Middleburg World 5-A: Larry Koopa World 5-B: Rippen World 6: The Halberd World 6-A: Wendy O. Koopa World 6-B: Duon World 7: The Isle of Ancients World 7-A: Ludwig Von Koopa World 7-B: Count Venamus World 7-C: Bowser Jr World 8: Subspace World 8-A: Rippen's Revenge World 9: Subspace Tower You fight every boss mentioned as you climb up to face Tabuu. (World 9-1) World 10: Weirdmageddon World 10-1: Bowser World 10-2: Dry Bowser World 10-3: Bowser and Bowser Jr World 10-4: Bill Cipher The True Arena exclusive Dark Matter Clone Queen Sectonia Clone Yellow Diamond Galacta Knight Bill Cipher Soul Music Dimension Warriors (Game) /Soundtrack Category:Video Games Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes